


бэдтрип

by do_not_disturb



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mystery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 17:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20568029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/do_not_disturb/pseuds/do_not_disturb
Summary: Хонджун идёт с работы, время под полночь, жилой район. Он даже без наушников, потому что голова после смены гудит, а привычка носить с собой хоть какие-то лекарства всё не вырабатывается.Уён появляется из ниоткуда.





	бэдтрип

_ они с Уёном, по большему счету, и не должны были встретится _

Хонджун вытирает вдруг потные ладони о джинсы. Осознаёт, шипит сам на себя мысленно.

Сидящий напротив психолог (по крайне мере так написано на табличке у кабинета) улыбается ему всё так же располагающе, как и пять минут назад, когда Хонджун к нему заглянул.

Белый потолок, приглушенный дневной свет, пастельные стены, кубизм в картинах и статуэтки безликих людей в динамике на полках. Хонджун чувствует себя на редкость неуютно и не может вспомнить, как психолога зовут.

– Долго будем в молчанку играть?

Хонджун вздрагивает, и господи, что с ним сегодня. Он не от жизни хорошей сюда пришел, ему нужно узнать, а для этого надо взять себя в руки и хотя бы перестать шугаться каждого чужого движения.

– Да нет, доктор… – психолог кивает поощряюще и Хонджун решает, что на докторе можно остановится. – Просто пытаюсь придумать, с чего начать.

– Можно с того, как вы обо мне узнали? – улыбка у психолога всё такая же, чтоб её, располагающая, но Хонджуну от неё хочется свалить и забыть сюда дорогу. Но всё ещё пропавший больше месяца назад Уён, а Хонджун даже в полицию пойти не может.

возьми себя в руки, тряпка, ну

Хонджун делает глубокий вдох и смотрит психологу в глаза.

* * *

Хонджун идёт с работы, время под полночь, жилой район. Он даже без наушников, потому что голова после смены гудит, а привычка носить с собой хоть какие-то лекарства всё не вырабатывается.

Уён появляется из ниоткуда.

Пролетает мимо, словно отброшенная тряпичная кукла, врезается в стену, грузно падает вниз. Хонджун замирает на полушаге, оборачивается посмотреть, откуда такое прилетело, как его отбрасывает назад.

Стена твёрдая, от удара вышибает дух и закладывает уши, под веками звёзды пляшут канкан.

– Не двигайся! – командует высокий срывающийся голос рядом.

Хонджун бы ответил, что подвигался, о как бы он подвигался, не будь ему так больно. Его, кажется, оттаскивают в сторону. Внутри возмущается, что трогать нельзя, вдруг перелом позвоночника, теперь ещё и со смещениями, но получается только стон

– Всё будет хорошо, только не двигайся, – нависает сверху расплывающийся Уён. Высокий голос звучит уверенно.

Хонджуну хочется послать его нахер.

А потом Уён отходит и снова исчезает, и Хонджун решает, что начал бредит.

Надо достать телефон и вызвать скорую. Телефон в сумке, сумка, видимо, слетела с плеча, пока Хонджун летел, вон в стороне валяется что-то смутно похожее. только не двигайся, да, и всё будет хорошо, мать твою

Сейчас, ещё немного и он попробует доползти.

Появляется тёмная фигура так же из воздуха, но у Хонджуна за эту маленькую вечность верх перестал перескакивать на низ и Уён, по крайней мере, четкий. Хонджун, правда, не обольщается – это всё ещё может быть горячечный бред.

– Да сотру я ему память! Его всё равно на обследование надо и лечить! Я и так знаю, иди писать отчет, хоть рапорт на меня, заебал. Эй, ты как? – Уён садится перед ним на колени.

Хонджун бы ответил, что ему надо в скорую, даже если Уён его глюк. Но Хонджун, кажется, отключается.

* * *

Уён ждёт его после работы, недалеко от того места, где Хонджун совершил первый неудачный полёт.

Хонджуна пробирает внезапно страхом, дёргает убежать, но ноги, кажется, прирастают к месту. Вспоминается отчетливый удар по рёбрам, мгновение свободного полёта, чертовски твёрдая стена, чужое «да сотру я ему память» . И что рентген не показал даже трещинки, что он, вообще-то, практически без помощи Уёна доковылял до травмпункта, что в трампункте втирал абсолютнейшую дичь, а ему поверили. Страх сменяется злостью и какого, вообще, хрена.

Последнее он озвучивает.

Уён вздрагивает, смотрит непонимающе-испугано, и да, так лучше, в атаке Хонджун чувствует себя увереннее.

– Какого хрена тогда было?

Уён мнётся, мямлит что-то про «тебе будет сложно поверить» и «это не уличный разговор».

– Да не волнует меня твоя мистика, – рявкает Хонджун (врёт, конечно, но приоритеты сейчас другие) и любуется чужой крайне растерянностью. В иных обстоятельствах он бы, наверно, умилился. – Какого хрена было тогда в больнице и почему я в принципе могу ходить?

Уён мнётся ещё сильнее, и вид у него такой несчастный, что кого сентиментальней уже грызла бы совесть. Но Хонджун голову сломал, пытаясь понять, что тогда произошло, какого хрена люди появляются из воздуха и почему он так самозабвенно врал врачам, хотя не собирался. Так что Хонджун просто ждёт.

Уён сдаётся, вздыхает обреченно, поднимает глаза.

– Это не уличный разговор.

* * *

Психолог уже не улыбается. Слушает внимательно, не перебивая, постукивает ручкой по бедру.

Хонджун ждёт снисходительного недоверия, всяких «этого не существует, оно не может причинить тебе боль» и прочего.

Но психолог удивляет.

– Вы так и не сказали, как узнали обо мне.

– Уён оставил этот адрес на всякий случай, а тут вы, – отвечает Хонджун. И спрашивает всё-таки. – Что, даже не попробуете убедить меня, что это бэдтрип?

– А вы употребляете? – весело спрашивает психолог. – Нет, даже скажу, что вы везунчик. Что Чон Уён вам рассказал?

Хонджун напрягается. Психолог ведёт себя странно, кажется, сеанс пора заканчивать… и Уён никогда не говорил ему свою фамилию.

– Не дёргайтесь, Хонджун-щи, – говорит психолог холодно и Хонджуна парализует. – Никто не причинит вам вреда, но лучше ответьте на вопросы. Итак, что Чон Уён вам рассказал?

Хонджун с ужасом понимает, что больше себя не контролирует. Прямо как тогда, в травмпункте – Уён потом долго извинялся и клялся, что больше никогда. Он и никогда.

Хонджун мечется взглядом по кабинету. Должно быть что-то, что запустило процесс, Уён объяснял – сознание берут под контроль, на секунду фиксируя внимание жертвы на назовём это тумблере. Тумблером может быть что угодно, вспоминает Хонджун, но чаще всего оно издаёт звук: часы, метроном… ручка.

Психолог замечает направление его взгляда.

– О, значит об это рассказал, – улыбается тонко.

Блядство.

Какое же блядство.

Вот сука.

– Знаете, – говорит психолог. – Чон Уён нарушил ряд правил уже тем, что не стёр вам память сразу. А за то, что он больше года – я ведь не ошибаюсь? – поддерживал с вами довольно тесную связь, ему грозит суд. Не смотрите на меня так, не потому что у нас гомофобное общество. Продолжительные не деловые контакты с обычными людьми запрещены – интересно, кстати, как бы у вас это назвали, м?

Психолог смотрит на него, будто ждёт от Хонджуна ответа. Как смешно.

Не дожидается, конечно.

– Впрочем, неважно. Вас бы это в любом случае не коснулось, но Уён решил оградить вас максимально. Не бойтесь, это не больно.

* * *

«Привет. Как себя чувствуешь? Травматолог сказал, у тебя на редкость крепкий костях, отделался ушибом да синяками. Но ближайшее время лучше не напрягаться и никуда не ходить. Я купил нужные лекарства, считай это моральной компенсацией за случившееся. И если что, то вчера ничего не было. Записку сожги.»

Хонджун задумчиво вертит записку, заглядывает в аптечный пакет, читает заключение травматолога и рентгенолога. Напрягается, пытаясь вспомнить, как к травматологу вообще попал, потому что не было у него ничего настолько серьёзного, тем более четыре года назад.

Смутно вспоминается очередная попойка с Юно, Минги и Саном. Может он по этому и не свернул шею на той лестнице, с которой навернулся, потому что был пьян. И записка эта вполне в духе Минги, но почерк не его. Хонджун вообще не помнит, чтобы кто-то из его друзей или знакомых так писал. Впрочем, не важно, может тогда с ними зависал кто-то ещё, но общение не заладилось. Кто его знает.

Хонджун убирает записку обратно в конверт к снимкам и заключениям врачей и возвращает его к другим анализам.

но всё же, почему сжечь?

  
  
  



End file.
